


'You're really loved and adored despite what you tell yourself.'

by Drhair76



Series: BAU High School [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alex Blake is a good friend, Gen, Oblivious Spencer Reid, Sad Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid def plays the piano and yall can fight me on this, Stan blake, nobody appreciates her enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: "What's the worry?" She asked quietly and Spencer ducked his head in shame. His whole body seemed to droop and Alex couldn't help but wonder how long he's been dealing with this."That everyone doesn't like me."or, Spencer doesn't have the best self confidence and Alex doesn't understand why





	'You're really loved and adored despite what you tell yourself.'

**Author's Note:**

> these one-shots aren't really following any specific timeline, but just exploring the world of the BAU in highschool <3

After checking everywhere, from the library to the gym, Alex found him in the band room of all places. 

He was sitting on a riser with a piano composition in his hands. Alex could tell he wasn't reading it but just thinking in that way he had of his. 

"Are you finally tackling Beethoven's Piano Sonata number 32?" 

Spencer startled at her voice but relaxed when he realized it was just her. 

"Ah, no." He said with a wry smile. He gently shook the pages in his hands and Alex sat down next to him in the riser. 

"What's that?" She asked, gesturing to the hastily scribbled piano notes. 

Spencer's neutral expression turned dejected as he sighed. "It's my composition for the recital next week." 

Alex frowned. "You don't seem that excited about it." 

"No," He thumbed through the pages of the makeshift book slowly, and Alex had to admire the care with which he handled the pages. "It doesn't sound right. My last three haven't sounded right and I'm annoyed." 

Alex raised an eyebrow. She knew that anything that Spencer put out would be better than good, but if it didn't sound right to him than who was she to argue?

"Sound right how?" 

"It's too emotional." Spencer stood and Alex watched as he began pacing back and forth in front of her. 

"Too emotional? A piece can be too emotional?" 

"I don't want the audience to be confused. That's the exact opposite of what I'm trying to do." 

"Well why are your pieces coming out so emotional? Are you feeling emotional?" Alex asked.

She's taking AP psych this year and she was a little excited at the prospect of using what she's learned to help one of her friends. 

Spencer paused in his pacing for a second before he resumed. "No." 

It was pretty obvious that that was a lie and it made Alex frown. 

"Spencer. I can't help if you don't let me." She said gently. 

He stopped and studied her for a moment before moving to sit down next to her. She waited for him to settle and get his words together. 

I get this worry sometimes." He started slowly. "I know it's irrational and I know doesn't make much sense but I can't help it." 

"What's the worry?" She asked quietly and Spencer ducked his head in shame. His whole body seemed to droop and Alex couldn't help but wonder how long he's been dealing with this. 

"That everyone doesn't like me." 

The admission shocked Alex but after a second it made sense. From what Spencer had told her, his middle school experience was not something he'd want to go back and relive and dealing with bullies every day eventually began to wear on even the toughest person. Spencer might need some reassurance now, even though he was undoubtedly surrounded by wonderful friends who loved him. 

"Everyone?" Spencer's head lifted and shook slightly. 

"Then who?" 

"Just our friends. Emily, Kate, Derek, Dave. Sometimes even you." Spencer said. That last part was tacked on timidly, as if Alex would laugh at his insecurities. 

Instead, Alex reached out a hand and placed it on his.

"I don't think I could ever hate you Spencer. And I know for a fact that Derek loves you. Emily and Dave love to tease you and Kate is just confused as to how you fit so much information into your head. But she loves you too." 

Spencer looked slightly skeptical but he nodded. 

"You're really loved and adored despite what you tell yourself." She finished with a large smile and after a moment Spencer returned it. 

"Thank you." 

Alex nodded, moving her hand off of his and grabbing the piano sheets. 

"Alrighty then," She said determinedly. "Let's figure out this piece." 

She could see his brain begin to work a mile a minute and she bit back an excited smile, she was glad to see that Spencer was back. 


End file.
